<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nepeta Tries to Write a FefNep Fic by Tirgo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747787">Nepeta Tries to Write a FefNep Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirgo/pseuds/Tirgo'>Tirgo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FefNep Anthology [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bodyguard Romance, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crushes, Daydreaming, F/F, Fantasizing, Fluff, Flush Crush, Girls Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Meta, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Pre-Hivebent, Rare Pairings, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Shipping, Slice of Life, Writer's Block, Yuri, there's death sort of but don't worry about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirgo/pseuds/Tirgo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a romantic dream about her friend Feferi, Nepeta attempts to write a fanfic involving the two of them. Brief one shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nepeta Leijon/Feferi Peixes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FefNep Anthology [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nepeta Tries to Write a FefNep Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nepeta looked around sleepily. As she began to pull herself out of the recuperacoon and get ready for the day, her mind was stuck on the dream she had had. She didn't remember a lot about it, but she could remember flashes. She was with her friend, Feferi, and they were kissing. Her face flushed green as she thought about it. It was true that Feferi was very pretty, but she hadn't had thoughts like that before. Now that the idea came to her, it seemed so enticing. She sat down next to her sleeping lusus, tablet in hand. She paused for a few minutes, staring absentmindedly at the tablet. Then, she began to write.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>Nepeta couldn't keep her eyes off Feferi's glossy lips. They looked especially pretty when she was smiling.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Are you listening??" came Feferi's voice, slightly annoyed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Oh, yes!" said Nepeta hastily.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You're going to do whatever I tell you to do, okay?" said Feferi, a sly smile taking over her features.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yes," said Nepeta.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You're mine, right?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yes," said Nepeta.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Good," said Feferi with satisfaction. "Now,</i>
</p><p>---</p><p>Nepeta lowered the tablet pen. She wasn't sure about this scenario. She didn't want it to become TOO dirty, but this setup only promised one thing. She blushed again slightly as she poked at her chin with the pen, thinking. She started a new file.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>Nepeta loved Feferi, but so did everyone else. She was well known across the land as the prettiest troll in all of Alternia. Other trolls constantly asked her out, but she would always say she already had a matesprit. But nobody knew who this matesprit was. It was a secret that only Feferi and Nepeta knew. In fact, they were matesprits.</i>
</p><p>---</p><p>She shook her head and started a new file. No, this wasn't right either. She needed some kind of setup, some kind of action. </p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>"Status report!" came Equius's voice.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nepeta looked at the flashing displays, panic-stricken.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Th-there's severe damage to the ship!" Nepeta yelled.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Equius, sat in the chair [what do you call chairs for like commanders? fix later], thought hard as red lights flashed all around them, a warning siren blaring. He closed his eyes stoically.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Feferi! Take Nepeta to safety!" he commanded, pointing dramatically.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Feferi rushed over and grabbed Nepeta by the arms, forcing her out of her chair. Nepeta looked over at Equius in shock.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I can't just...!" she began.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Go," said Equius, a hint of sadness in his voice. "The captain goes down with the ship."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"That's just a sea thing!" cried Nepeta as she was led out of the room.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Feferi grabbed her hand tight as they began to run down the hall. Panicked trolls were rushing here or there, either trying to repair the damage to the ship or escaping. Nepeta clutched at her heart. She couldn't believe she would never see Equius again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here!" said Feferi.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nepeta couldn't talk, she was so exhausted from running. She could have never imagined something like this happening. Truth be told, she didn't know Feferi very well. She always stood at the back of the commander's room [or whatever it's called??] and watched the proceedings. Nepeta knew that this was exactly what Feferi had been trained to do. Something about that stoic figure always intrigued her. [maybe rewrite most of this]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Feferi came to a door and quickly punched in a code, opening it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Come on!" she said, beckoning Nepeta inside.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The two entered a slightly cramped escape pod. This must have been a special escape pod, as it had a connecting room with a recuperacoon for long journies [how does that work? whatever]. As soon as the two entered the pod, Feferi pressed away at several buttons. Soon, Nepeta could feel the pod breaking away from the ship. She looked out the window and saw the ship flying away from them. Then the ship exploded. [rewrite to make it more dramatic?]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Equius..." she said in shock.</i>
</p><p>---</p><p>Nepeta paused for a moment to wipe her eyes before continuing.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>Feferi embraced her, forcing her to be unable to see out the window. "Don't look..." she said.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nepeta was shaking, tears flowing from her eyes. Being in Feferi's arms felt nice, but she was so horrified.</i>
</p><p>---</p><p>Nepeta paused to wonder what to do next.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>"There, there," said Feferi soothingly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She began to stroke Nepeta's hair comfortingly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'll be with you," she said. "Always."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It took a while, but eventually, Nepeta's shaking slowed. She wrapped her arms around Feferi too.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Promise?" she said, almost desperately.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yeah," said Feferi. [fix later]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nepeta felt Feferi's hand touching her chin, gently guiding her face upwards. They began to kiss passionately. They even used their tongues</i>
</p><p>---</p><p>Nepeta started messing with her hair, annoyed. She put down the tablet and sighed. Maybe she would try again later, after thinking it over. There was something to this scenario, but she needed to work on it more. She had hardly done any character building at all. She got up and looked out the window, getting a good look at the starry sky. As she did so, her mind wandered back to that dream she had had. Feferi was nice and very pretty. She wouldn't mind having another dream like that, she thought to herself idly. As she looked back at her tablet, she noticed with a jolt that someone was trying to get a hold of her. It was Feferi. As she picked up the tablet, flushed, she wondered if maybe she should try and make her dreams come true instead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>